Journey to the End
by penguin5689
Summary: "This is just one of the many biomes we have to cross." said Steve.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I own none of these characters. **

Note: I originally made this as a graphic novel(well, more of a graphic story. I don't know, we had to write one for english class.), so that's why its not really detailed.

* * *

One day nice, sunny day, Steve and Dr. Cow were exploring cave after cave after cave. They mined every piece of rock they could, but all they found was two pieces of coal.

"You know what?" asked Dr. Cow.

"What?" asked Steve.

"This is really getting old! We should go try something different." said Dr. Cow.

"We should go to the End! They say it's a must see, much like the Grand Canyon.

"Yeah, they say the Grand Canyon in the state of Arizona." said Dr. Cow. "It's also one of the Seven Natural Wonders of World."

"Really?!" said Steve. "Well, we should probably get going. It a long trip to the End."

Steve and Dr. Cow started on their journey to the End. The End is where all the Endermen live and the Enderdragon.

* * *

Every few steps they took, Dr. Cow would always blurt out random facts about the Grand Canyon. It started to really annoy Steve.

"Did you know?" asked Dr. Cow.

"What?!" Steve said angrily.

"That there are approximately 70 species of mammals, 250 species of birds, 25 types of reptiles and 5 species of amphibians living in the Grand Canyon alone." said Dr. Cow.

"Wow!" Steve said sarcastically. "I didn't know that!"

* * *

After hours of walking, Steve and Dr. Cow finally made it to the jungle. There was tons of trees and vines everywhere.

"This is just one of the many biomes we have to cross." said Steve.

The two started walking through the jungle when they heard people screaming and yelling. They followed the sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The next characters you'll see are from the novel Downriver by Will Hobbs.

* * *

"Troy! We're lost!" yelled Jessie.

"We're not lost." said Troy.

"Well, then, where are we genius?" asked Rita.

"I…I don't know." Troy responded.

"Oh, I knew we were lost!" yelled Jessie.

Jessie fell to the ground and started crying.

"We're never getting out of here." she said.

Troy knelt down beside Jessie.

"Hey! We'll find our way out, someday." said Troy.

* * *

Steve and Dr. Cow came running toward them.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Pug said as he pulled out his knife.

"Whoa, hey! We're on your side!" said Steve. "I'm Steve and this is Dr. Cow.

"Well, what do you want?" Pug asked.

"We heard screaming and we thought someone was in trouble." said Dr. Cow.

"We are." said Jessie. " We're lost."

"And you know we wouldn't be lost if someone didn't throw the map away." Rita stated.

"Yea, well, I was tired of Jessie telling me all those Grand Canyon facts." said Troy.

"What kinds of facts?" asked Dr. Cow.

"Well, the Grand Canyon is 277 miles long and 18 miles wide." said Jessie.

"Well, that's fantastic!" said Steve. "But we have a Stronghold to get to."

"Can we come too?" asked Rita.

"Why not?! The more, the merrier!" said Dr. Cow.


	3. Chapter 3

The group started back up on their journey. They ran into a few problems making it out of the jungle, but they all got out safely.

They finally made it to the grasslands and it started raining.

"Hey Jessie! I got a Grand Canyon fact for you." said Dr. Cow.

"Oh, Really?" said Jessie. "And that fact would be?"

"That the Grand Canyon became a state park in 1919." Dr. Cow said.

"That's cool." said Jessie. "Did you know that it was the 17th national park to be established in the United States?"

"Yeah, I knew that." said Dr. Cow.

* * *

The group walked for days in the pouring rain.

"Does the rain ever stop?" asked Rita.

"No, at least not in these parts." said Steve. "So, Dr. Cow how much precipitation does the Grand Canyon get?"

"That's the one fact I don't know." said Dr. Cow. "But I do know that the average temperature for Phantom Ranch in July is 106 degrees Fahrenheit."

"That's right!" said Jessie. "And the record high for Phantom Ranch in July is 120 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Now, that's hot!" said Troy.

* * *

"Hey, look!" yelled Dr. Cow. "I bet that's the cave we're looking for."


	4. Chapter 4

The group ran over to the cave and Steve looked inside.

"Yup, this is it!" said Steve. "Let's all go in."

So the group went inside. It was very dark inside. They looked all around looking for a portal.

"You know, the rock at the upper rim of the Grand Canyon is 230 million years old." said Dr. Cow.

"Oh, really!" said Jessie. "The rock at the bottom of the Grand Canyon is 2 billion years old."

"Ok, ok!" said Troy. "That's enough!"

"Ok." Dr. Cow said sadly. "That's all the facts I know anyway."

"Good! So now we can continue this journey in peace!" said Troy.

* * *

The group continued through the cave in silence. They finally found the portal and Steve motioned everyone to go through it.

The group went through the portal.

"Wow!" said Rita. "Would you look at this place!"

"What's with all the tall things?" asked Jessie.

"Oh, those are just Endermen. You'll be fine if you don't look into their eyes." said Dr. Cow.

Jessie nodded her head 'ok'.

The Ender Dragon swooped by the group.

"What in the world was that?!" asked Rita.

"That was the Ender Dragon." said Dr. Cow. "We have to defeat it."

"We?" asked Rita. "Oh no! You can take that thing! I'll just sit over here

and watch. Come on Jessie."

"That's fine with me." said Pug as he pulled out his knife. "I get to kill something."

"Whoa, hold on there tiger." said Steve. "You see those crystals on top of those tall towers?"

"Yeah, but what do they have do with anything?" said Pug.

"Well, there is a force shield surrounding the Ender Dragon and in order to cause damage to it; we have to destroy those crystals." said Steve.

"Ok, how do we do that?" asked Troy.

"First, take this bow and some arrows." said Steve as he handed them to Troy and Pug.

"Ok, now what?" said Troy.

"Aim and shoot the arrows at the crystals to take them out." said Steve. "Once the crystals are gone, we can shoot the Ender Dragon and kill it."

So that's just what they did. Troy and Pug shot the arrows at the crystals and destroyed them. The Ender Dragon came charging at them.

"Watch it!" yelled Steve. "Start shooting arrows at it!"

Troy and Pug shot arrows at the Ender Dragon and it fell to the ground. Steve and Dr. Cow ran over to it and made sure it was dead.

"It's dead." said Dr. Cow.

The group started cheering.

"Ok, now what do we do?" asked Jessie.

"Well, now we'll just get transported back to the normal world." said Dr. Cow.

* * *

Before they knew it they were back standing outside they cave they first entered.

"I guess now this is the end of our journey together." said Jessie. "We should probably get going back to the city."

"Well, it was nice meeting you all." said Steve. "Here, just follow this map. It will take you there."

"Ok." said Rita. "So Troy, are we gonna throw this one away?"

"No." said Troy.

"Yeah, you better not!" said Rita. "I don't feel like getting lost again."

* * *

Jessie, Rita, Troy and Pug started walking away. Steve and Dr. Cow stayed behind and waved to them.

Dr. Cow saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Zombies!" he yelled.

"Well, it's back to the usual. I guess." said Steve.

* * *

Author's Note: THE END... or is it?!


End file.
